


Just Cobwebs

by ValentinesValentine (UnfinishedProject)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M, Ghosts, Prompt Fill, Some Humor, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedProject/pseuds/ValentinesValentine
Summary: Preston and Nora go to explore the old campus of the Law School that's rumored to be haunted. Nora knows better than to belive in childish pranks, or at least she tells herself that.
Relationships: Preston Garvey/Female Sole Survivor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: /r/FanFiction Prompt Challenge #19 / June 2020





	Just Cobwebs

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #1:Mythopoeia (though it's more like metapoeia, lol)  
> Prompt #2: Shoot, attack, drill

They miscalculated the time before the storm would reach the city and they were left without shelter. Most buildings around them were ruined, too much in disarray to be a viable option — they were low on radiation meds as it was, no reason to waste more because of the weather. She traced a street on the Pip-Boy, looking back and forth between the screen, the sky, and where they were stranded at. 

"The campus isn't far." From what she's seen on previous trips, the old, neoclassical building weathered the time better than buildings half its age. Even better than that, it always seemed abandoned more so than anything — no mutants, no feral ghouls; not even raiders. She's started in the direction of her old college, halting after just two steps. "Preston? We don't have another option." 

"There's a reason it's empty, General." She's heard about an alleged ghost roaming the building — but that myth was probably just as old as the school housed within. A bloodthirsty, revenge-seeking native; a tale spun by upperclassmen when hazing was still an indispensable tradition. During her years there, she's seen no evidence to its truth — and though various tribes inhabited the area centuries ago, she hasn't found anything in history that would lend credibility to the original claim. But she's been contributing to the legend's survival nonetheless; feeling some responsibility for his hesitance. 

"Ghost don't exist, Preston. Come on." Her fingers laced with his, leading him down the street, then another. Most would've found it ridiculous that a grown, battle-hardened adult would be afraid of ghosts out of all things that lurked in the wasteland — though she needed to fight back a grin that could've been misunderstood. On the contrary to the majority, she found it endearing — Preston was all business, too serious for his own good. But at the same time naive, someone who had to grow up too fast; a likely explanation how could someone convince him that the old law school was haunted. 

As always, the colonnade that lined the street bore marks to the passage of time in a lack of upkeep but nothing that wasn't there before to indicate new inhabitants. Stepping past the front doors, the air cooled considerably and she was glad for the versatility of the vault suit. Preston muttered something about really not liking the place but the next thunder drowned out his words. She's been engrossed in memories; the last time she was here was on graduation day, well over five years even without the centuries. 

Her eyes skimmed around the hallway, dark and empty, with faded posters and notices, framed certificates that lacked the glass; just the husk of what was once before. The doors behind her were hardly on their hinges and she took a few steps deeper in the light of the Pip-Boy, trying to put some distance between herself and the radstorm that reached them any second now. The safest would be in the basement, mostly used for storage with a few abandoned classrooms. Though convincing Preston to go down where the ghost was supposedly dwelling sounded as a daunting task — he's been still barely though the threshold. 

"We don't have Rad-X so don't just stand around there, soldier." There was a grin on her face, tone light and mischievous as she reached out a hand for him. There was a shake of his head but a smile still ghosted his lips; he's been disapproving of many of her antics but followed her around diligently like a lost puppy. He joined her, pressing a small kiss to her forehead just as the sound of heavy rain started to patter against the asphalt outside. A moment or two, that was all she allowed herself nuzzling against him before heading deeper into what was a labyrinth of stairs and hallways for those unfamiliar. 

Fallen debris crumbled under her feet and, even though she still gave no credence to the supernatural, she was cautious — a feral ghoul or a mutant could be trapped deeper within. Preston's hand was rigid around her own, the other holding onto his musket that it was easy to aim and shoot. She didn't want to tell him it was pointless —how were you supposed to fight the ethereal? — or, an attack might just aggravate whatever lurked down there more. 

"I don't like this, Nora." It was even cooler down there, and the patter of the rain and rumble of the thunder receded into faint background noise. Her breathing, suddenly tense and alert, was too loud as she pressed up against Preston's side more. _Just a spiderweb_ , she tried to calm herself when she caught a flash of white from the corner of her eyes. There was nothing down there she hasn't seen yet during the few _National Emergency Drills_ — old desks and chairs piled into rooms, a boiler room and some supply closets. 

Another sound that was unlike anything they could make had her grip his hand for a second — and she had to mumble to herself to _remember, ghosts don't exist_. She heard a soft tut from Preston, unsure if it was their ranks he clung to so much or his fears that kept him from further teasing. If the place wouldn't echo their every step, she'd laugh at her own hypocrisy — she was just one sudden move away from hiding against Preston's chest while stubbornly claiming there was nothing to be afraid of. 

She peered into an abandoned room, shuddering when she saw something float among the desks; the greenish glow of a lightning bolt just furthering the creepiness. Wind was blowing the metallic edge of the radstorm from some crack in the wall or broken window and she would swear on seeing a shadow against a wall. _How was she even able to get through her freshman year?_ She's seen enough horrors in the Commonwealth; an old prop to some distasteful prank shouldn't scare her. And she had Preston by her side — though no less affected by fear. 

"So, how do you know there are no ghosts?" He was whispering, sparing her a glance as they passed more doors, some ajar, some locked and some fallen from the rusty hinges. It wasn't a question she really wanted to answer; the whole legend of a soul unable to find rest sounded stupid and cliche in retrospect — though somehow it still had her on the edge. There was just something eerie to the place that was once a grand monument to classical architecture, filled with people of all walks of life; and now, now just filled with creaks and strange noises, covered in centuries old dust. 

"It's just a tale to scare kids. There was never a ghost on campus — a tradition only." She sounded more confident than her rapid heartbeat, short and shallow breathes or the grip on Preston's hand would have him believe. Adamant in her belief, if only for her own sanity, she started to question if that maybe did change since the bombs. _No. All she's seen were spiderwebs, all she heard were the storm outside and the echo of their footsteps._ But the prickly feeling on the back of her neck that followed them in the past five minutes was hard to attribute to either — but she would swear no one was there but the two of them. She didn't share that with Preston, who seemed to gather his confidence the more she talked; now even wrapping his arm around her waist and pressing a kiss to her temple. 

"We have to leave. Now." She didn't dare ask what made him change so quick, hurrying along a corridor — if he decided giving commands to _his General_ was necessary or a good idea, something had to be wrong. Maybe he saw something from the corner of his eye when turning to kiss her, and maybe it was even a real ghost not just a paranoid illusion but she didn't turn around to check — the campus could keep its secrets for all she cared.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a clusterfuck but please, let me know if you think otherwise. Or if you agree but be nice about it?


End file.
